For Now
by OneDream 2Dream
Summary: "Maybe I'll see you again." He said, holding his girlfriend's hand. "What if I don't?" For Danci, who we'll all miss!


**This story is for the lovely DancingRaindrops! You are amazing Danci and I'm so sad you're leaving! As I type this you are writing your final departure, letter by letter. I wish you would keep on putting it off, but I get to be here so that's good!**

**And now, what I love about you! You are amazing and have such a huge influence on the ENTIRE SWAC archive/forum! Everyone (or almost everybody) knows you, and love your writing. This little story is really not enough to say goodbye to you. As a writer, you are the best one I have seen in EVER! Those famous writers are NOTHING compared to you! Don't you forget it! And yeah, I'll get over it, but for now, I'm pretty sad about it. So here's a story that can't even compare to what you do. **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. The end.**

"Maybe I'll see you again." The blonde says, holding his girlfriend's hand.

What i**f** she doesn't?

"So, this is it." He stands up, grabbing his suitcase and begging not to cry. The greatest actor of his generation doesn't cry. He never cries, unless he's acting.

She gives him **o**ne last hug, burying herself in his shoulder. They couldn't both leave. "I'll never see you again!" She says into his shoulder. He looks her in the eye. The actress is crying.

"It's a small world. We'll see each othe**r **again!" He tries to say convincingly, but he can hear his voice cracking too. _Be strong. _The man tells himself.

"After three years, I can't believe this is the end." She comme**n**ts softly, and Chad is sure he was the only one to hear it. "It went by so quickly."

"It's not the end. I'll call and text you! I'll even poke you on Facebook! It's just the end for now." He looked subtly over at the clock. He had two minutes before his plane was leaving for New York.

"D**o**n't leave."

"I can't."

They stood there in silence for a minute, thinking about their time together. The late night conversations, their first kiss, their first date, **w**hen they would argue about the stupidest things, and even when they first met. Life was good back then. "Why did it have to change?" Sonny asked, pulling away just enough to give him a small kiss on the lips and study his face.

"The only constant in life is change." He sai**d**, quoting somebody she didn't know with a distracted expression. He pulled away from the embrace and reached into his suitcase. He pulled out a white, wrapped present and gave it to her. "Open it." He commanded lightly.

She did as he said, and inside was a beautiful charm bracelet with three charms. On the left was a sun charm, with a small ruby in the center. On the right was a large sapphire, mounted onto a glass background. In the middle was a small picture of the two of them, surrounded by a metal frame. "It's beautiful." The girl whispered.

Chad smiled, pleased in his girlfriend's re**a**ction. She pulled out a box as well. This was slightly larger, with just a bow around a box.

"Open it." She said, giving it to him. He did as was told. Inside were two tickets for a Major League baseball game in the VIP section. Chad had always loved baseball, but never been to a game.

"Thank you." He said, pulling her into o**n**e last hug.

"May flight 382 to New York's JFK airport please board now?" The lady's voice said, coming loud and clear over the intercom.

"That's me." He says, sadly, picking up his bag. "I need to go." He looked her over one last time, then headed in the opposite direction.

"Goodbye Chad." She yelled, and she turned around. "I'll miss you."

Smiling a bit, he replied with, "I'll miss you too Sonshine. I'll miss you too." With one last wave, he entered the plane, leaving Sonny alone in the terminal. The bright sun shining through the windows mo**c**ked her, and she wished it was cloudy.

She took her own bags and started walking toward the loading area for her own flight, one to Florida where she'd be performing **i**n an Off-Broadway show called Constant.

On her way she signed a few autographs, took a photo, and sighed around twelve times. When she got to the loading area, she couldn't stop thinking of him.

Her phone buzzed, telling her there was a text awaiting her. She picked it up and read. _I'm not dead. I'll be there in your heart. _And she smiled.

**Remember Danci, YOU ARE AMAZING! Review?**


End file.
